Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: Keeping secrets can hurt. Can Abby cope?
1. chapter 1

**Quiet Things That No One Ever** **Knows**

Summary: Keeping secrets can hurt. Can Abby cope?

 **Chapter 1**

Abby sat at a bar, drinking shot after shot of alcohol. She was never one to drink alone. She was always in the company of friends, hell, she always initiated going out and celebrating!

But not tonight. Tonight was somber.

The team had just closed a case which ended in a 4 year old boy being kidnapped then murdered because of his Marine father's gambling debt.

Everyone on the team was hit hard, each person thinking if they had done more, this wouldn't have happened.

Abby wished she could've pulled more prints off the smashed bullet that was used for the kidnapping.

McGee wished he could've triangulated the phone call the kidnappers made even though it bounced through several satellite towers.

Tony and Ziva wished they could've searched the warehouse more quickly even though it was a trap.

And Gibbs... Abby was worried about Gibbs most of all. A case involving a child was always difficult because of his own personal experience of losing his wife and daughter. There was no doubt that Gibbs was in his basement drinking himself into oblivion.

And so, here Abby sat, drinking shot after shot. She peered into the shot glass, looking at the amber liquid swirling around. Hopefully this one went down a little more smooth than the tequila she just drank. If McGee was here, he would tell her it wasn't a good idea mixing light and dark liquor. But she didn't need to hear his advice right now. That's why she turned him down when he offered to take her out for a drink and then back to his place. They weren't going to have sex. Sex was completely off the table. They both just needed to be consoled after a case like the one they just experienced.

Now Ziva and Tony were different. When everyone got ready to leave the office after the case, Tony offered Ziva a drink and she desperately accepted. Maybe drinking would help them cope. Maybe sex would too, but Abby figured it was none of her business what they did.

Abby took another drink. Even though she always wondered who took the bed in Paris? There were some inconsistencies in Tony's version and Ziva's version of the story. Were they a couple? Had they always been a couple? And Abby loved Gibbs, but Rule 12 be damned! If someone were going to hook up, Paris would be the perfect place!

 _Hiccup!_

Oh yeah, Abby was really drunk now. She started feeling a little dizzy and she knew it was time to go home. She sat there for a minute, trying to find her keys. Her apartment keys of course, not car keys because that would be dangerous. She was just about to ask the bartender to call her a cab when someone came and sat next to her.

"Hi Abby."

The voice was unmistakable and she felt chills run down her spine. She turned around to face him and shook her head. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't him. She shook it again but that started giving her a headache and he was still there. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

"What are you doing here Mikel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikel had been watching Abby when she walked into the bar. He had been there for about 2 hours, having a celebratory drink.

While serving 7 years in jail for stalking and attempted murder, Mikel had a lot of time to think. He wondered if the things he put Abby through was worth it. He loved her, still does. But she was too damn independent! He needed to know when, where, and what she was doing at all times. His court appointed therapist told him that his obsession with Abby wasn't healthy. _Screw him! What did he know?!_

He and Abby was in love! At least they used to be.

When they first met at that graveyard party many years ago, there was an instant connection. They had so many things in common; music, art, ink. When they began dating, they realized they had a lot of things in common in the bedroom as well. He was delighted when he found out she was into his type of kink. Sometimes he would be more domineering. But Abby wasn't just submissive. She gave as good as she got. Mikel liked when Abby was in control. But he also liked when she let him take control, and that's when he would usually lose it. Abby would have to reign him in when he got too aggressive, and he'd ended up apologizing for going too far.

His relationship with Abby was something no one understood, so he convinced himself that everything he subjected Abby to was indeed worth it.

Sure he had hurt Abby. But he didn't mean to, so she should've just forgiven him instead of breaking up with him. That really hurt! It really hurt him when Abby started ignoring him and filed a restraining order. Didn't she understand that he loves her??!!

It was okay though. He convinced himself that if he could comply with everything the judge asked of him, he could get out on good behavior. He felt like he didn't deserve to be locked up; it wasn't like he killed her! He was just protecting her. He needed to be with Abby, so he had a fake it until you make it mindset. He convinced the judge that he was a changed man and he learned from his mistakes. He explained that he could be a help to society instead of a burden. He really laid it on thick and Mikel somehow charmed his way into a reduced sentence.

Now, he and Abby could finally be together. He just needed to convince Abby that she couldn't live without him, because he damn sure wasn't going to live without her!

Speaking of her, she had just walked into the bar, eyes downcast. He could tell she had a rough day, her vivacious spirit nowhere to be found.

He watched her drink shot after shot, her inhibitions getting lower and lower. He waited for the right moment to approach her. Abby was fumbling around for her keys when he came and sat next to her.

"Hi Abby."

Mikel watched her reaction to his voice. Even through her hazy state of mind, she knew who he was.

"What are you doing here Mikel?" She sounded exhausted and annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you, Ab."

Abby sighed. "What could you possibly have to talk to me about? And how did you get out?"

"Good behavior." Mikel smirked.

"That's crazy! You tried to kill me!"

Mikel's eye twitched at the word **crazy**. He wasn't too fond of that word. "I was trying to help you."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You wrote a suicide note in my handwriting! You were going to kill me and make it look like I did it!" Abby was exasperated.

"You have great penmanship by the way." He joked.

Abby didn't find it funny. "Bye Mikel." She got up from her seat, feeling a little dizzy; the alcohol taking effect.

Mikel grabbed her arm, steadying her. Abby quickly pulled away from him as if she'd been burned. Mikel put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Abbs, I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you. I love you." He pleaded, his dark eyes piercing through her.

Abby stared at Mikel. What was he up to? He knew that Abby didn't do committed relationships and she had never told a boyfriend that she loved him. So, why was he saying that he loves her? Did he expect for her to say it back? Abby knew when it came to Mikel that he liked to play head games. But she already had a headache and she wasn't in the mood to be screwed with.

She stumbled outside of the bar and there happened to be an empty cab waiting. She turned around to see that Mikel had followed her outside.

"What do you want from me Mikel?"

"I just want us to talk. No games, I swear."

Abby also knew Mikel was a pathological liar. But by the smallest sliver of curiosity, Abby did something she knew she would never do if she was sober. She agreed to talk to him.

"Come on, get in."

Mikel ushered Abby into the cab and he got in and closed the door.

Abby didn't know why, but she felt the need to be punished, especially after a case like today. And Mikel...he would be her reckoning.

... **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I honestly didn't mean for it to take 2 weeks to update. I already had Chapter 2 ready, I just couldn't find it, my apologies. Also, in this chapter I tried to write from Mikel's perspective. The perspective of a crazy person. Okay, let's not call him crazy, we know how he feels about that word!

Mikel has this unhealthy obsession with Abby and he feels like he didn't do anything wrong. I'm trying to tap into his personality and show how it's going to have a negative effect on Abby.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
